


Pinned

by sabinelagrande



Category: House
Genre: Community: ficwriters_anon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Wilson's dirty secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

He's got this unspoken thing for bodice-ripper scenes, stormy seductions that only happen in fiction, the kind that end with him gasping and writhing against a wall somewhere. It's been two wives since anyone understood it; it's not a thought that a man is really supposed to have, and he knows that. He's supposed to be unflinching and virile and always in control. He doesn't want to be.

For a self-confessed lecher, he's pretty damn bad at telling when someone wants him. Christ, he doesn't know how he didn't- there are coma patients who knew before he did. That's just how House is (subtle as a Mack truck, gentle as a heart attack). But, pessimistic and self absorbed as Wilson seems to be these days, it completely passes him by.

So it's a total shock to him when he ends up just where he wants, pressed up against the bookshelf in House's living room. He doesn't catch on until House is only half an inch from him, staring at him like he's the best thing on the menu. Wilson has no idea what to do, which turns out just fine, as House knows exactly what he's doing.

When House's lips meet his, Wilson slams right through what must be the shortest sexuality crisis in history- his capacity for logical thought is shit at the moment, but he's never been attracted to a man before, he's certainly enjoying this, ergo, he must be either (choice a) attracted to no men but House or possibly (choice b) a giant slut. Mercifully, House chooses that moment to grab him through his pants, and Wilson's brain just runs for the hills.

Cause apparently, you can't always get what you want, but when you do, you get it in spades.


End file.
